Wings and Feathers
by MiracleXofXlight
Summary: The new girl is causeing Daisuke some trouble. She seems different than other girls. What is this alchemy she seems to know? What is the this mythical art that Dark is searching for? Who is that little alchemist that is after her? Also an F.M.A fic.
1. Chapter 1

Wings and Feathers

Chapter One: Encounter in the Park 

Hiya I'm Kat for short, .

Feel free to review and any suggestions will be excepted.

The Phantom thief flew swiftly across the midnight black sky with no moon.

"Ha! Too easy," laughs the thief, "Right Daisuke?"

"Uh…I guess." Replies Daisuke.

"Come on Daisuke **lighten up** a little."

" …"

Suddenly out of nowhere a large spot light eclipsed the Phantom thief Dark. Thinking fast he pulls out a large black feather.

"Looks like its time to disappear!" he says.

"But how!"

"**Shut up! **I'm working on it!" snaps Dark.

After snapping at Daisuke, he starts to concentrate on escaping from the police. Dark mutters something quietly. The black feather begins to glow dark blue light that gets brighter and brighter by the second. Soon the light is so bright that in engulfs the whole area and nothing could be seen through the light. Dark uses this opportunity to escape he flies down to the nearest area, the park.

"That will keep them busy for awhile!" bragged Dark.

A few seconds later, Dark finished his sentence there was a snapping sound of what sounded of a twig.

"What… was that?" Daisuke asks nervously.

"What you **scared**?" teased Dark.

"**NO, I'm not scared!**" yells Daisuke.

"Ok, ok you don't have to **shout**!" replies Dark

Then the noise is heard again but it sounded closer and was not followed by silence like the last time but a voice of a girl.

"Stupid twig!" shouts the voice.

Dark walks towards the voice to see a girl with pretty silver hair short on one side and long hair up in a ponytail. She was on the ground on her elbows and knees looking up towards the purple hair thief. Her eyes were full of shock and disbelief of what was happening. She started to move and put her hand on the ground to get up when Dark stretched out his hand to help her up.

She nervously (hand shaking) reaches for it and grabs his hand and pushes off the ground.

"Now I have a question, who are you?" Dark asks calmly and releases her hand.

"I'm… uh…" she starts but gets bashful and drops her hand.

Oh no I see what your up to Dark! Don't you dare!" screams Daisuke as Dark takes a step closer to her.

"So who are you?" he asks again.

Daisuke looks closely and studies her until it him like a rock that….

-Ok this is my first fan fic.and I wouldlove to get reviews andrecommendations. Thanks a ton and see ya next chapter. .


	2. Chapter 2

Wings and Feathers

Chapter Two: Flashback 

Hi welcome back to my fan fic. I thought I'd give my story and characters and better introduction.

-Red headed and red-eared cat person walks on stage.

"Hey, I'm Kat and I thought it would be interesting if I introduced the cast so far. That's give a round of applause for Dark and Daisuke," applauses, "So how are you guys doing?"

"Fine." Smirks Dark.

"Dark" sighs Daisuke.

"All right that's enough of that now lets get back to the fic."

-Later Kat-

"**Dark!**'

"Yeah Daisuke?"

"I know her! I know this girl! She goes to my school. She's the new girl at my school. I wonder what she is doing here at this time of night

"Um… I'm Minna…Minna Hisgra. Are… you Phantom Dark?' she says bashfully

The girl then grabs Dark's waiting hand with a hopeful and nervous expression on her face.

"Are you?" she asks with a hopeful look on her face.

"Yes, I am. So what's a pretty young girl like you doing in a place like this at this hour." He says as he strums his fingers through her hair.

"I… was uh… hopping to see you…" she states quietly.

"No surprise…" sighs Daisuke.

Dark could tell even though it was pitch black she was blushing.

Then she mutters, "This is a dream come true". Se then walks forwards to the Phantom thief in front of her and without warning hugs him.

" What the…" he states as he starts to move to get her off of him buts stops.

"Thank you!" she says as she lets go and runs off.

Dark stands there watching her run off into the distances.

- Ok this turned out differnt than I planned but I love it still! Please review but please don't flame me, I'm still new at this so if you have tips or suggestions I will take them!-


	3. Chapter 3

Wings and Feathers

Chapter Three :One week ago 

Ok I updated sooner than I expected. Woot! Don't feel like typing a big opening this time well lets get to the fic. but one more thing I do not own D.N.Angel but I do own my oc. Ta ta for now.

"Daisuke start explaining!" yells the purple haired thief.

"I told you she goes to m school, since you obviously not paying attention." Daisuke yells back.

"Tell me how the **hell** you know her **now**!" Dark yells back twice as loud.

"Fine…" he sighs.

**One week ago….**

"Hey Niwa, have you seen Saehara?" asked the long brown haired Harida asked.

"No, sorry. Haven't seen him this morning."

"That's ok." She replied while twirling her hair.

"Hey Niwa, Risa." Yells a familiar voice.

" What is it Riku?" Asked Risa.

Riku runs in the classroom and up to Risa and Daisuke. Daisuke is sitting in his seat and Risa is leaning on the wall near Daisuke.

"Have you heard there is a new student transferring here today?" she asked.

"No." whined Risa who usually has all the latest gossip.

"Also the teacher says that it is a girl, who is starting today." Said he shorthaired Harada.

"Really?" screams an excited Risa. She runs to Riku and grabs her hand and starts to pull her out the classroom saying, "Lets go meet her then, Riku."

Riku waves goodbye as she is pulled out of the room. Suddenly someone yells, "Hey, Daisuke!". Daisuke turned round to see Serria approaching.

"Hey, Saehara Miss Harada was looking for you."

"Wonder why," he shrugs, "any way, I got some great shots of phantom Dark, but wait until next time I bet I can get even better shots." He bragged.

"And I wonder why Miss Harada is looking for him," Daisuke thinks sarcastically.

"Hey, have you heard that there's suppose to be a new girl joining our class today. Secretly I hear she's very cute but … my heart is taken by Mio Hio!" he stats as he wipeout a few pictures of her and goes on and on about her.

Just then the bell rings and the Harada twins so up and take their seats. Shortly, after the teacher walks in and waves her hand to try and settle the class down.

'Quiet it down class. Now I would like to introduce you to Miss Minna Hisgra," the teacher waves her hand towards the door and a girl with long silver hair in a red bow on one side and short silver hair on the other walks in the classroom. She is wearing a yellow sailor uniform.

There were mutters of "Wow!" and "what a babe.", from the class.

"Good morning." She said faintly as she took a slight bow.

"Ok, now I'm going to need a volunteer to help show her around, so who wants to help her out?" asked the teacher. Just about every hand flew up into the air when the teacher asked this.

"Oh Riku Harada, would you help her around." The teacher asked.

Riku nods and replies "Yes."

"Very well Miss Hisgra you may takee your seat next to Miss Harada."

Riku stood to help show her were to sit.

-End of flashback –

" I see." replies Dark.

"Yes, well then Miss Harada and others went on rampage telling her about you."

"Well, can you blame them for saying how awesome I am." The thief smirks.

The red head just sighs.

"Well, lets go." He says as he spreads his black wings and takes off into the night.

"Hey Dark?"

"Yeah, Daisuke."

"Did you find out any thing on the Catalyst?" Daisuke asks.

"No, not a thing. You'd think there'd be something on it sense it is a valuable art piece." Replies Dark kind of annoyed he couldn't find any thing on the Catalyst.

"Well, maybe mom will find something on it." He response hopping it will cheer up the thief.

"Yeah maybe." The thief says as they fly off into the night.

Ok I'll try and post soon but please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Wings and Feathers

Chapter Four: Little Jealousy 

I finally get to post something! I grounded from the computer/ and every time i sat down to type my sisters would start peering over my shoulder! So annoying! >. So here and enjoy. .

The next day, in class Daisuke took his seat next to the window in the front seat. Almost immediately after that Miss Riku comes up to Daisuke.

"Good morning Miss Riku."

"Morning, Niwa."

"Good morning." Says Miss Hisgra, who is behind Riku.

"Oh morning." Says in a funny manner.

"Hey Daisuke!" yells a voice.

"Oh morning, Saehara." He responses.

"Look at the awesome shots I got last night!" yells as he runs up to Daisuke. Then grabs him around the neck in a teasing/ playful manner and then rubs his skull.

Let go, Saehara. I'll look." He begs.

"Ok." Says as he releases Daisuke.

"Let me guess there of Dark!" he says furiously.

"Yeah, what of it?" snaps Saehara.

"Well, **He's…!**" but before Riku can finish her sentence but Minna Hisgra breaks in. "I think… Mr. Dark is extremely handsome when you meet him in person!" says as turns bright red.

"Great, not another worshiper! **Risa! R**isa! Risa!" screams Riku as she runs off to find her sister.

"Wait did you just say you've seen Dark in person."

"Um yeah…" says bashfully.

"Where? When?" demands Saehara.

"I… saw him last night … in the um… park. She says dreamily.

"What? No way!"

Saehara and Minna start arguing about her seeing Dark in the park but it can't heard over Daisuke and Dark's conversation.

"So, she was the one we meet in the park." States Dark.

"Guess so. **Hey**, wait your paying attention today."

"What of it?" snaps Dark.

"No real reason."

"Minna!" Shouts a voice.

Just then Risa comes running, with a excited and curious look on her face, followed by Riku. Risa slows down and grabs Minna's hands and cups them and asks, "Did you really meet Phantom Dark last next?"

"Um… yes." She replies nervously.

"See I told you, Risa. You've created another minion."

"Ha ha. Sorry Riku." She says looking sincerely sorry.

"Uh… its ok." Sighs Risa.

"Hey, Saehara. Do you have any new pictures of Dark?" Risa asks hopeful.

"Armony." Minna whispers before running off.

"What wrong with her?" asks Daisuke.

"Here take a look." Says Saehara, handing Risa the pictures.

"Hey Risa are you jealous that she saw Dark?" asks Riku

"Of corse but I know that I'll be the one Dark loves not her." She says.

Riku sighs.

"I wonder what's the matter with her. May be we should go find out?" suggests Daisuke.

"No," Riku shakes her head, "if she wanted us to know she would of told us"

"Your right." Nods Daisuke.

AN-Well hope this Good enough for a while ... but I will give you guys a preview ... "You are..." ,"DID YOU HEAR THAT...!" Well see you guys in the next chapter.

Ok I'm ending it here to give a little suspense on what's wrong with my OC, Minna (goes a hugs her). Ok here a preview for the next chapter: someone crying in the park (why) and what's going on to make Daisuke transform in front of someone other than his family.


	5. Chapter 5

Wings and Feathers

Chapter Five: Secrets revealed 

AN-Ok the last chapter 4will make more sense in theup coming chapters. So yeah. This chapter is kinda short but the next chapter is longer (all ready working on the next chapter). .

A couple weeks later things seemed to have settled down.

Daisuke decided in his free time to take a walk through. As he walked through the cheery blossom tree part of the park he started to here what he guessed was the sound of someone crying. Each step he took he got closer to the sound of the crying. Soon Daisuke walks around the corner of the park but as soon as he did Daisuke trips over a large rock and falls face first to the ground.

"Daisuke, are you ok?" asks a voice he recognizes.

"Um… yes thank you for asking." He says starting to get up and sees Miss Hisgra standing with her hand stretched out for him to grab.

Daisuke takes her hand and notices tears running down her face.

"Miss Hisgra, are you crying?"

"Huh … oh yeah. I guess I was." She says trying to fake a smile.

"But… why?"

"Its… well I… its really stupid." She replies wiping away her tears.

"All that matters is that your ok." He states.

"Thanks but I'll tell you. It just that I guess I'm home sick because it's the day my sister died and I miss my home. Also I'm just worried about this illness that I have like my friend…." She starts but pauses for a moment then continues, "My friend and I have this weird illness that made us really sick and our fathers wont teach us alchemy because of it. At least that's what I think. Look at me rumbling on like this when you don't need to hear all my insignificant problems but thank you for listen to me."

"I'm sorry about your sister and your illness."

"Thanks again." She says giving him a hug.

As she did this Daisuke begins to transform in front of her. When she releases him sees that it wasn't Daisuke she had just been hugging but… Dark.

"Da…Dark" she stutters. Miss Hisgra starts to back up shocked at what she just saw.

Few minutes later

"How can this be? Dark… Daisuke. **It can't be. **I got to get out of here and clear my mind." She thinks to herself.

She says hurrying to the cable cars to the northern part of the city.

A day later

"Niwa! Did you here? Minna is missing! She didn't return home last night!" Risa exclaims, worriedly.

"WHAT?"

"Yes" she cries.

"Its going to be ok, Miss Harada," Daisuke comforts, "I'm sure she's ok." Miss Harada rapes his arms around him. He stares out the school window hoping she is ok and will come back.

AN- Sorry if its to short but please review. Heres a preview "...wrong with her?" "Where am I?" "That old guy thinks..." Later Kat.


End file.
